The Tank
The Tank is a muscular Infected of gigantic proportions. This monster is capable of throwing large items such as cars or blocks of concrete it rips out of the ground, and bashing through otherwise impenetrable walls. The Tank keeps a high profile, able to be heard by the Survivors from a great distance due to its loud growls and the thrashing it makes when running. The immense strength and sheer toughness of the tank make it a terrible foe in combat, especially to inexperienced Survivors. Occasionally, players are able to take on the role of the Tank in versus mode. When The Director has given them control of it, the Tank has a patience meter that slowly drains when the Survivors are not in sight. This was employed to prevent players from camping away from the Survivors for long periods of times. Once the meter is depleted, control of the Tank is given to another player if available. This cycle will continue until there are no players left who haven't had a chance to play as it, in which case control is given back to the AI, or a player sees the Survivors. Also, when players are controlling the Tank, they can break down walls highlighted by yellow cracks. Though multitudes of Common Infected can break down the walls, as can other Special Infected, only Tanks can break through steel. There is generally one Tank per chapter, assuming the AI Director thinks the players can handle or, or per round in versus. However, if the players are doing very well, another will be spawned. In finales, two Tanks are spawned during the initial rescue (rescue arrives after the second), and a third as the Survivors make their way to the rescue vehicle. However, the Director never spawns two Tanks at once, as this would be entirely unfair to Survivors. The Tank is heralded by a brief ceasefire in finales, where the hordes will stop rushing (unless a Survivor has been covered in Boomer bile), allowing players to catch their breath. In other chapters, however, there are generally less Common Infected around, almost making things eerily quiet, a calm before the storm. It's possible that this is because the other Infected have fled, as the Tank seems to eviscerate anything standing between it and its target without hesitation. Extent of Mutations The Tank has been heavily mutated by this strain of the infection. It has developed large, thick muscles that not only indicate its incredible strength and endurance, but make it nearly bulletproof, resulting in extreme firepower being needed to take one down. However, this increase in muscular tissue makes it a large target, and, like other infected, is highly flammable. Its mind has also been heavily affected, making it extremely bloodthirsty, even for an infected, but is not affected by minor distractions such as the flashing lights on pipe bombs, and does not appear to be attracted to car alarms going off. Tactics Survivors * Listen carefully for the Tank, make sure you can distinguish him from a Hunter/Smoker/Boomer. By the time the Tank is in your line of sight, it is often too late to plan an effective defense. In fact, upon hearing the Tank, some players may want to simply try to hide until the meter builds and then while the computer is thrashing, run from the noises. * Throw a Molotov cocktail in its path to set it on fire and slowly eat away at its life. Fire damage is independent of the Tank's hit points, and will assuredly take down a Tank after a duration dependent on the difficulty level. The Tank lasts 30/30/35/40 seconds for each difficulty (Easy/Normal/Advanced/Expert). This method ensures a Tank death if you are unsure of your ability to down the beast with firepower. * If the Tank is very close, focus entirely on running away. If there are no obstacles, run backwards so that you can shoot on the run. A Survivor with sufficient health can outrun the Tank. Otherwise, go ahead and open up on it. Be aware that the nearest survivor that shoots the tank is the target. * If you are lucky enough to be near a thick tree, you can lead the Tank a merry dance by keeping the trunk in between yourself and him. He can't go over a tree and he can't rip it up either. In fact, any static physics object can allow you to avoid the tank. * The Tank can knock down the beginning safe room door, unless you run into the door constantly. In this situation, he cannot get through, unless you are really unlucky. * The Tank climbs obstacles much more slowly that he can run; exploiting this fact will provide you with more uninterrupted firing time. * If you are incapacitated, do not shy from using pistols on the tank since every bit counts. * If you're in an area where falling is possible, such as the Rooftop Finale, make absolutely sure that you are between something solid and the Tank, so that its attack won't launch you on an incredible 30 story journey to your death. * Generally, you need 51% health (green health bar) to defeat the Tank, according to the Left 4 Dead manual, though less is required on maps with obstacles to block the Tank. Notes About the Rock Throw * The Tank can't move and throw. * You'll know when he's doing a throw by the absence of the ground pounding noise. * Anyone can shoot the concrete out of the air, rendering it harmless. * The Tank can predict where a survivor will run, if it's an AI. Zigzagging will avoid the rock. * Non-static geometry such as crates will not block his shots. * You may be unable to dodge a rock if you are limping too badly (i.e.: when your health bar is red or yellow). Infected * Even though the Tank was made to charge through seas of lead, a strong survivor team can take him out with no damage taken. in addition, managing to do this gives the team an achievement. * Avoid attacking in the open if at all possible. * Use alternative routes where possible to "sneak up" on the survivors. * Use concrete projectiles to knock down pesky marathon survivors. * If you incapacitate a survivor, immediately re-target on another. Wait a few seconds, and then go back to the first incapacitated survivor to knock-down the foolish medic helping the first survivor back up. * If playing on a rooftop level such as chapters 4 and 5 of the No Mercy campaign, do everything you can to knock survivors off the building, as this will kill them instantly. * Tanks can punch cars, tree logs and dumpsters large distances. ** Being hit by a car or dumpster instantly incapacitates a survivor. ** Hitting cars is faster than throwing concrete. *Punch survivors in different directions to separate them. *If the survivors are indoors, keep attacking one survivor (choose the one with the lowest health first) till they are knocked down and need assistance to get up. *Be careful using the swing attack on survivors in wide open flat areas as this merely gives them a chance to get away. Charge a survivor you've whacked as soon as you whack him. *Always aim to divide and conquer if you're in a building or in an area with lots of objects in it. Try to spread the survivors out by hitting them behind large objects or knocking them out of windows. ** If the survivors can't see you, they can't shoot at you, meaning that you will take less damage during your rampage. ** This helps hunters to pounce on survivors, or Smokers to grab survivors, so they can't come to the group's aid or the group coming to kill the infected that has them pinned or tied up, leaving you with one less survivor to kill. *Avoid being set on fire as best you can. **Take notice at who has a Molotov before you become the Tank, avoid these players until the fire they throw burns out. **If you see somebody about to throw fire, change direction immediately! If worse comes to worse, use the rock throw to hit survivors. *Fire instantly kills a Tank after 40 seconds, your health will not show this damage. **If you are set on fire, charge the survivors. You wont have much time to do your damage. *Go after any survivors that get separated from the group unless the others are extremely low on health. One gun on you is much better than three. Trivia *The Tank's ability to hurl chunks of concrete was included when the game developers discovered that because the tank was so slow, it could be quite underpowered when faced with at range. Achievements Survivors Towering Inferno * Light a Tank with a Molotov. Man vs. Tank * Single-handedly kill a Tank. Infected All 4 Dead * Kill all four Survivors in one life while playing as a Tank. Related Links GC 2008: Tank Trailer Category:The Infected